Ilana Smith
Ilana Smith is a minor character in ''BoJack Horseman''. She is the best friend of Pickles Aplenty. Physical Appearance 'Ilana Smith '''is a human woman with tan skin and short dark teal hair, thin black eyebrows, and a deep purple lipstick, and pink tassel dangling earrings. She wears a grey floral turtleneck, teal plaid mini skirt, a yellow and navy sports jacket with yellow hearts on it, and a pair of grey combat boots. Personality Little is known about her personality. Background Season 6 In ''Surprise!, Mr. Peanutbutter and Pickles are unaware of the guests in their home, as Todd had planned a surprise wedding for them—when Mr. Peanutbutter confesses to Pickles his infidelity. Mr. Peanutbutter says, what he is about to confess brings him shame, so he'd rather say it in the dark. Pickles then tells him not to be silly and commands the house to turn the lights on. The party-goers are seen in the background peeking out from their hiding spots. They then yell, "SURPRISE!" Mr. Peanutbutter blurts out that he cheated on Pickles. There are "shushing" noises heard in the background. The party-goers then retreat. Mr. Peanutbutter wonders if somebody said something. Pickles tells him not to change the subject. Mr. Peanutbutter then tries to apologize for his infidelity and says it was the worst mistake of his life. He tells her he once played Twister with Brian Singer, at Kevin Spacey's party, for Andy Dick's parole. Mr. Peanutbutter tells her, he has been in the thunder room for months, trying to swallow his shame. He says he has been so racked with guilt, he left the door to the thunder room open. He then commands the door to close. Eduardo ends up being trapped in the thunder room. Pickles then says just because he feels guilty, does not make it OK. The guests are seen in their various hiding places, trying to sneak around. Pickles says it is just like the time she didn't know there was going to be an encore at a Lady Gaga concert. She says the news makes her feel sad, hurt, and confused. Mr. Peanutbutter sighs sadly. Pickles then asks why is she even talking to Mr. Peanutbutter. She then says she is going to call her best friend Illana. Ilana Smith then looks around nervously for her phone, as she knows that'll give her away. Her phone is sitting on the end table. Pickles then questions if that Ilana can really relate to her anymore. She then says ever since best friend Ilana, got her new Sunday-to-Thursday job, she's become a real "See-You-Next Friday." Pickles then says she relates to Ilana Benson better, because she has nothing else going on. Mr. Peanutbutter begs her not to tell the Ilanas about this. Pickles says she is telling everyone about this, because she's a Gemini. Mr. Peanutbutter then says to think of his family, as they need him to be strong right now. Mr. Peanutbutter goes on to say Captain Peanutbutter feels like he is trapped in a loveless marriage with his wife. Captain looks at Mrs. Captain Peanutbutter guiltily. Pickles then asks who could really blame her. Pickles say every time she gets into a conversation with Captain she thinks, "if I were married to this guy I'd gnaw my own hand off just to get the ring off my body." Later, the guests come out of their hiding spots and leave the party. Trivia * Both of the characters named Ilana are voiced by Zehra Fazal Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Females